Most of prior art runners used on an umbrella stretcher system composed of eight stretchers have a structure as shown in FIG. 1. The runner structure is provided with six spaced radial flanges (1) that are in conjunction with two raised coupling portions oppositely arranged in a diametrical direction to form eight compartments accommodating the inner ends of eight stretchers (2) respectively The stretchers are fixed in position by a steel wire. Such a structure is complex in configuration and also weak in strength due to thin flange thickness. Thus it often leads to a damaged runner. Besides, restrained by the flanges, the umbrella when collapsed can not reach its most compact size. Therefore, it is desirable to have improvements made on such deficiencies.
In view of above drawbacks, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved umbrella runner structure that has a simplified construction and can achieve better performance. Now the features and advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the concomitant drawings.